Memoires of Lady Cousland
by asuka-uk
Summary: This is basically my jounery through the game. With extra bits thrown in to fill in some of the gaps, of her relationships with the other caracters, her loves and lossess. And difficult choices made. *Spoilers Warning* and rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. This story is just for fun only**

**Memoirs of Lady Cousland **

I Know that I've had a privilege start in life. Loving parents, the doted their time and affection. A brother who always had time for his younger feistier younger sister. I'd never gone hungry, or felt the icy bite of winter. I knew I should have been grateful. I remember just before I was to turn sixteen, how I pestered my dad for a dog. Soon my sixteenth birthday he took me down to the kennels. He wasn't going to get just any dog for his daughter.

"Here pup. Choose which ever one you want." I couldn't believe it a pen full of Malbri war hound puppies. I entered the pen and knelt down. Being war hounds naturally they were nervous of me. This one pup was braver than the rest, and ventured forward, watching me. Sniffing the air. He came close enough that I held out my hand. Which he sniffed before licking it. It was known that Malbri's choosing their masters not the other way round.

"Well pup, looks like you've made a new friend."

"He's wonderful, dad."

"What are you going to call him?"

"Ruffles." The Malbri seamed to agree with his new name, and barked with excitement. I remember when I took Ruffles home. How my brother teased me for naming him.

"Ruffles. You can't call a war hound that." It didn't matter to me. Life was good with no problems. Well apart from my mother trying to find a marriage match for me. But it would only take a couple of years for that to change.

It started with the day father called me into the main hall. That was the day I met Duncan a Grey Warden.

"I'm sorry pup, I didn't see you there. Arl Howe you remember my daughter?" Arl Howe was a small man. His features always remind me of a rat.

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear."

"The pleasure is all mine Arl Howe." That's when dad turned to face me. There was obviously a more serious reason into why father had summoned me.

"Since your brother is leading our forces south, and I'm going with the Arl. I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"I'll do my best father."

"Now that's what I like to hear. I'm leaving a token force, and you must keep peace in the region. Yes? There is also someone you must met." father to my hand into his. "Please show Duncan in." one of the elf servants bowed before leaving out of the side door. He returned a few moments later. Leading in a gentleman with brown hair and a beard. Wearing a style of armour I'd never seen before. By the way he carried himself it was clear he was a capable swordsman.

"It is an honour to be a guest in your home Arl Cousland." His accent I couldn't place, but I could tell he wasn't a naïve of Ferelden. Arl Howe became quite nervous once our new guest had joined us.

"Your Lordship, you didn't mention a Grey Warden would be present."

"Duncan arrived just recently unannounced. Is there a problem?"

"Oh of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocols. I am at a disadvantage."

"We rarely have a pleasure of seeing one in person." Father then turned his attention back to me "Pup, Arl Howe has taught you who the Grey Wardens are I hope?"

"I believe that they are mighty warriors." Father walked with me while we talked.

"They are the heroes of legend who ended the Blight and saved us all. Duncan is looking for recruits, before joining us and his fellow wardens in the south." We were now standing next to Duncan. "I believe he has an eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold." Duncan said as he stepped forward "I suggest that you daughter is also an excellent candidate." The protective side of my fathers stood in front, placing himself between me and the Grey Warden.

"Honour though that this may be, this is my daughter that your talking about." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I like the idea." But my words seam to fall on deaf ears.

"I've not many children, that I won't gladly see them off to battle. Unless you intend to invite the right of conscription." Duncan stepped back raising his palms up, as a sign of peace.

"Have no fear, while we need as many good recruits as we can find. I have no intention of forcing the issue." Father nodded to Duncan as an acceptance of his apology, before turning to me again.

"Pup can you insure seeing to Duncan's requests while I'm gone."

"Of course."

"In the mean time find Fergus and tell him to lead the troop to Ostragar, ahead of me."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt. Spending some last moments with his wife an son." Father brushed some hair away from my cheek " Be a good lass and do as I ask, We'll talk soon." placing a kiss on my forehead as I turned to leave.

As I walked down the hall with Duncan's words running through my mind. Candidate to be a Grey Warden, that was something I could get my teeth into. I rounded the corner Ser Gilmore called out to me.

"There you are, Your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you. So I didn't want to interrupt." Ser Gilmore was a loyal man, but I'd notice over the last few years, had become more bashful when talking to me.

"Hello Ser Gilmore."

"Pardon, my abruptness, my lady. It's simply I've been looking everywhere for you. I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again." a nervous look passed his face "Nan is threatening to leave."

"Ruffles got into the larder again."

"No matter how the maids try to keep him out, it always finds a way in. You know these Malbri hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else runs the risk of having an arm bitten off."

"Let's go." I sighed.

"That would be wise." Gilmore turned to lead the way, "Before Nan tears down the walls." it wasn't long before Nan's shouting could be heard coming from the kitchen. I picked up the pace.

"What's the concern?" Gilmore asked after me.

" Lets put it this way, it's Ruffles I'm worried about." Upon walking into the kitchen. Nan could be seen shouting at the larder door.

"What's the matter Nan?" The look on her face told me it was trouble. It was the look I'd seen many times as a child. When I'd done something wrong.

"That blasted hound of yours is in the larder again. The servants are half scared to death."

"I'm sorry Nan. I'll get him." She followed me with her eyes as I walked into the larder. Ruffles was there growling at a bag of flour. "What is it boy." He turned and looked at me, barked before returning to his previous position continuing to growl.

"You need to get him out of there." Ser Gilmore called "Before Nan goes spare."

"Wait he's trying to tell me something." Ruffles lurched himself behind the bag a loud squeak was heard before the crunch of bones. Ruffles remerged with a large rat in his mouth. "There's rats in the larder." I said to Gilmore "Check the place for more." I patted Ruffles on the head. He dropped his prize on the floor. I pulled my dagger from it's sheath, and proceeded to check the larder further. One ran out in front of Gilmore, with a quick flash of his sword, managed to decapitate it. Another shot out, catching it's tail beneath my foot I quickly sliced it in half.

"Anymore?" I asked ruffles, to which he sniffed around, before padding to my side. "Seams there was only a few." Rubbing my trusted friend behind the ear. "Come lets get you out of here, Nan's already going nuts."

"What's has that mutt done now."

"Just clearing out some rats for you."

"RATS." Her features mellowed "Still no excuse for going into the larder. No more bone scrapes for you." Ruffles whinnied and cocked his head. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes. Oh here you go, Don't say Nan doesn't give you nothing."

"Well if that's all I really should go and find Fergus. I'll take my leave, Nan, Ser Gilmore." I turned to go. "Come on Ruffles." With a playful bark he bounded after me.

Finally making it upstairs I ran into my mother talking to some of the guests who where staying with us.

"Ah here is my lovely daughter. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours. That the situation in the kitchen is handled?" I smiled at my mother.

"Yes Nan is backing working." My mother seamed to breath a sigh of relief.

"You've always had a way with her. Darling you remember Lady Laundra, Barron Lawences's wife." Lady Laundra smiled warmly at me.

"I think the last time we met at your mother's spring salon." She said

"Of course Lady Laundra it's a pleasure to see you again."

"You're too kind dear girl. I did spend half the salon trying to convince you into marrying my son."

"And made a very poor case for it I might add." A young man said

"You remember my son Darren. He's not married yet either." Darren stepped forward clearly in the same situation as me.

"Don't listen to her, it's good to see you again. My Lady looking as beautiful as ever."

"Why thank you Darren."

"And this is my lady in waiting." Lady Laundra pointed to a young elf girl standing slightly behind Darren. "Do say something Dear." the poor girl seamed anxious.

"It is a great pleasure my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes." The comment seamed to entertain my mother.

"And she says that after seeing you whack stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule." Looking down at myself I was still wearing my leather armour, and in urgent need of a bath.

"Your daughter prowess with a blade is most impressive." Darren noted.

"I was quite the battle maiden myself." My mother said as if she was recalling something from her past. "But I think it was the softer arts that let me land a husband." The others took this que and left me and my mother alone.

"You should say goodbye to Fergus why you have the chance."

"Mother did you know we have a Grey Warden staying with us?"

"Yes your father mentioned that. You haven't got it into your head that you want to be recruited?" She gave me a stern look with those words.

"But the Darkspawn have returned?"

"There is enough here, at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother." I dropped my eyes I just couldn't face her.

"I just have a bad feeling."

"As do I." She placed her hand under my chin "Your father and brother are marching of to fight, Maker knows what. All the assurances in the world don't comfort me. But it wouldn't help us to take up arms and follow." She made me look at her.

"I want to go."

"I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch the others ride off. But we must see to our duties first. You do understand don't you."

"What if they fall without me?"

"It's all in the Makers hands now. We must cope the best we can." I pulled away.

"I Should go." She pulled me into a hug.

"I love you my Darling girl. You know that don't you." Smiling at her and twirled round on the spot.

"I'm hardly a girl."

"Indeed I turned around and here you are a fine young woman, in your own right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Go do what you must then. I'll see you soon." I kissed her on the cheek before heading off to find Fergus.

**Author's notes Please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything. This story is just for fun only

Memoirs of Lady Cousland

**Chapter 2**

Fergus was were father has said. In his chambers, across the hall from mine. The door was open so I could hear the conversation that was going on inside.

"Is there really going to be a war Papa. Will you bring me back a swword."

"That's sword Oran, and I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is disquiet." Spoke a female voice, clearly Fergus' wife Oriana.

"Don't frighten the boy love I speak the truth, and here is my little sister to see me off." Fergus said as he turned to greet me. "Now dry your eyes love and wish me well." Sensing that maybe the moment wasn't quite right.

"Maybe this isn't the right time, I should go."

"Stay." Fergus grabbed my hand "I'd like to say farewell."

"I envy you Fergus." A laugh played across his face.

"If it's any consolation I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern region, and be completely jealous of you, up here warm and safe."

"I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable husband." taking a seat on one of the sofas, I just had to find out what Fergus knew about Duncan.

"Did you here about the Grey Warden that's staying with us?"

"Really, was he riding a griffon?"

"Shh Oran griffons only exist in stories now." Oriana picked Oran up to quieten him so me and Fergus could talk.

"I heard that. Did he say why he's come?" Fergus asked.

"It was about recruiting Ser Gilmore."

"Good for him. I hope he makes it." Fergus turned and stared into the fire. "If I were a Grey Warden though." Fergus turned at me before continuing. "I'd have my eye on you. Not that father would ever allow it." I down cast my eyes not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore.

"Will the war be over quickly?" I asked.

"Word from the south is the battles have gone well. There is no evidence that this is true Blight. Just a large raid." This news seamed to give Oriana encouragement.

"Could that be true?"

"I'll see for myself soon enough. Pray for me love, and I'll be back within a month or two." I leaned back on the sofa.

"You know I wish I could go with you."

"I wish you could come, it would be tiring killing all those Darkspawn." I could tell that Fergus was trying to make me feel better.

"In Antiva a woman fighting in battle would be unthinkable."

"Is that so." Fergus moved, so he was now standing behind his wife "I've always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous."

"With kindness and poison only my husband." She concluded with a kiss on his cheek.

"This from the woman who serves my tea!"

"Anyway Fergus the real reason I'm here. Father wants you to lead the army ahead of him." concern crossed my brothers face.

"Then the Arls men are delayed. You'd think his men where waling backwards, Well I'd better get underway. So many Darkspawn to behead so little time."

"I would hope dear boy that you would plan to wait for us before taking your leave." Father called as he and mother entered the room.

"Be well my son. I will pray for your safe return everyday you are gone." Mother said as she embraced him.

"A good shield would be better." I chipped in, though Fergus was the only one who saw the funny side.

"Maker sustain us." Oriana spoke "and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands and fathers. Bring them safely back to us." Fergus placed his arm round Oriana's waste.

"And bring us some ale and wrenches, while your at it." Glancing down at Oriana he quickly changed his tune. " For the men of course."

"Fergus you would say this in front of your mother?" Oriana said.

"What's a wrench?" Oran called "is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Father placed his hand on Oran's head.

"A wrench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern Oran, or a woman that drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce." Mother called "It's like living with a pair of small boys." Mother placed her hand on my shoulder. "Thankfully I have a daughter."

"I'll miss you mother dear. You'll take care of her sister, won't you?" I placed my hand on top of mothers and patted it.

"You know mother can handle herself." Fergus began to laugh before saying.

"It's true. They should be sending her not me. She would scold though Darkspawn back into the deep roads."

"We'll I'm glad you find this so funny." Mother said as she rolled her eyes. Father chuckled to himself.

"Enough. Pup you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do." I stood to go bidding goodnight. Oran caught me before I made it out the door.

"Mum says you're going to be watching over us. While Papa is gone. Is that true Auntie." I knelt down so I could talk at his eye level.

"Yes Oran, that's correct."

"What if the castle is attacked will there be dragons?"

"Dragons are terrible creatures Oran, they eat people." Oriana said.

"Yeah, I want to see one."

"This is your influence Fergus." accused Oriana.

"I didn't say anything." Fergus tried to proclaim his innocents.

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword Auntie. Then I can fight evil to." Oran started to run around waving a pretend sword around. "Take that dire bunny, Darkspawn fear my sword of truthfulness." Smiling I grabbed Oran's arms.

"I tell you what. I will if you as your mother it's ok."

"The answers no Oran."

"Oh." Smiling I kissed Oran goodnight and retired to my room.

I was woken up by Ruffles baking at the door. Listening closely distant shouting could be heard. Sudden alarm filled my body, grabbing my armour. I pulled it on as fast as I could constantly ruffles was barking at the door. Grabbing me dagger and hitching it to my belt. I swung my sword onto my back. I bolted for the door and swung it open.

"My lady we're under atta…." the poor man never got to finish. An arrow hit the man right in the back. Penetrating his heart. I caught sight of the attacker. Reaching back I grabbed my sword, and rushed forward. The archer deflected my first attack with his bow. But failed to see me low sweep knocking him off balanced. Which brought me time to swing my sword round in an arc, connecting with the mans neck. Slicing deep. Blood sprayed from the wound. Clawing at his neck to try and stem the bleeding, to no avail. The man sun to his knees. The look of death in his eyes. I brought my sword stabbing down through his chest. The body slumped, I pushed the body back with my foot. While wrenching my sword free.

"Darling, thank the maker your all right." I turned round to find my mother running towards me, wearing her own armour.

"I'm fine, Ruffles alerted me."

"That hound come in use for something." Glancing across the hall I noticed Fergus chamber door.

"Oriana, Oran." I charged in, but it was already to late. Ruffles stood there whining over their bodies. I blocked the doorway.

"Mother don't look."

"Oriana, little Oran, NO. who could of done this."

"I don't know but we'll find out." Turning to leave I notice the crest on the dead man's tunic. That's Arl Howe's crest. Now it made sense, while the Arl's men were delayed. They were waiting till our troops had left. We were betrayed. Howe betrayed us. "We need to find father."

"Before I retired for the night he was in the great hall."

"Ready for this mother."

"Life in me yet." Nodding at her in reply. I advanced ahead, with Ruffles at my side. Sticking to the shadows, was the best way to go unnoticed. Reaching the bottom a voice could be heard, heading our way. The voices was not that of our men. I indicated to mother she readied her bow. As they reached the stairs I grabbed the nearest slicing his throat with my dagger. Mother shot an arrow clean through the neck of the other.

"Darling, we must move quickly." She paused then looked around. "Here take his key. It's to the treasury." I looked confused. "Take the family sword, they must not get it." Knowing that this was important to my mother. We made our way down the hall. The treasury was not far, plus it was on our way. We encountered a few more men. Which were easily dispatched clearly these men were scouts more than actual warriors. Reaching the treasury. I opened the door. Hanging on the opposite wall was my family sword. It belonged to my grandfather who fought with King Maric. The sword was the pride of the Cousland family. Now Howe threatened to destroy it. A cry can from behind, one of Howe's men had found us, and was charging. He only made a few steps before Ruffles had rushed the man knocking him off his feet. Before ripping his throat out, with a crunch. The body spasmed.

"Good boy," Ruffles barked with delight. The dash to the great hall was uninterrupted. Inside Ser Gilmore was inside rallying what token force we had left. Getting them to brace the main door. Keeping the main force of Howe's men out.

"Ser Gilmore, where's my father?"

"My lady I don't know, but you need to get out. I can't hold the main door for long."

"The servants exit in the kitchen." Mother said. "It's a secret passage, may be Bryce is waiting for us there."

"It's a chance my lady hurry." Placing my hand on Gilmore's Shoulder, as a quiet thank you. Before following my mother. The journey to the kitchen was easy going. Clearly Howe's forces hadn't got inside yet. Running into the kitchen. I was confronted with the site of my father lying in his own blood. Fortunately death hadn't claimed him yet.

"There you both are." my fathers voice was ragged and his breathing hard.

"Bryce"

"I was wondering when you'll get here."

"Maker's blood. What's happening your bleeding." Mother was now kneeling over my father.

"Howe's men found me first, Almost did me in right there."

"Howe must be killed." I claimed anger building up inside me.

"He can't get away with this." Father said as he clasped my hand.

"Bryce, we must get out of here."

"I won't survive the standing I think."

"Then we stay and fight." I growled, mothers voice was filled with concern.

"Once Howe's men break through the gate. They will find us, we must go." Father reached out to me.

"Someone must reach Fergus. Tell him what's happened."

"I'll warn him father, we'll have vengeance."

"Yes Vengeance."

"Bryce, NO. the servants passage is right here. We can flee together. Find you healing magic." Father's face was a mask of defeat.

"The castle is surrounded I can not make I." Ruffles growled as footsteps approached, seeing Duncan enter the kitchen, I signalled to Ruffles it was alright.

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct. Howe's men have yet not discovered this exit, But they surround the castle. Getting passed will be difficult."

"You are Duncan then, the Grey Warden?" Mother asked.

"Yes your ladyship. The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My daughter helped me get here. Maker be praised."

"I'm not surprised." Duncan said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to help us?" I asked.

"Whatever there is to be done, it must be done quick. They're coming." My mother said as she eyed the door,

"Duncan I beg you take my wife and daughter to safety."

"I will your lordship, but I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything." My father gasped.

"What is happening here, paled in comparison to the evil that now moves in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I understand." My father sighed.

"What about Ser Gilmore?" I asked.

"Truthfully you were always my first choice. I will take them to Ostragar. To tell Fergus and the King, what has happened. Then your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe, I agree." said my father.

"Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens, fight with us." I was taken aback torn between my family and the Grey Wardens.

"I accept." I whispered, on the verge with tears in my eyes.

"We must leave then quickly." Duncan urged.

"Bryce are you sure?"

"Our daughter, will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live and make her mark on the world." Mother turned to me.

"Darling go with Duncan, you have a better chance to escape with out me."

"Elanor." My Father gasped.

"Hush Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door, to buy them time. I won't abandon you." it was then and there that I saw what real love was.

"We'll find another way." I pleaded.

"So we can all die." Mother hissed, "No your place is now with the Grey Wardens, mine is with your father."

"I'm so sorry it's come to this, my love." my father said to my mother.

"We've had a good life, and did all we could. It's up to our children now."

"Then go pup, warn your brother." a loud crash was heard as the front gates gave way. "Know that we love you both. You'll do us proud."

"They've broken through the gates, we must move now." Duncan called as he pulled me away. I called to Ruffles, and he followed us down the passage.

"Goodbye Darling." My Mother's voice echoed after us. While I was running the image of my mother, standing over my fathers body, bow drawn. Burned itself into my memory. Life was never going to be the same again.

Author's notes. In know I haven't wrote every battle that you have because I would never get round to the actual story. So I'm sticking to the main battles, and some side skirmishes. Anyway let me know what you think as all comments are welcome.

Hope you enjoyed Asuka_uk


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. This story is just for fun only**

**Memoirs of Lady Cousland **

Chapter 3

The journey from Highever to Ostragar, was long and tiresome. Images haunted my mind, knowing that I'd left my parents to die. Even though they'd given their life for mine. It didn't ease the sorrow in my heart. Ostragar as located deep in the Korcari Wilds. As we approached I could see that this was once a mighty fortress, though now most of it was now crumbling ruins.

"Ho there, Duncan."

"King Cailan I didn't expect."

"A royal welcome. I was beginning to worry, you'd miss all the fun." The King embraced Duncan, like they were old friends.

"Not if I can help it. Your majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan, at my side in battle after all. Glorious! The other Grey Wardens told me you've found a promising new recruit. I take it this is she." The King said as he looked over Duncan's shoulder towards me.

"Allow me to introduce you. Your majesty." Duncan offered.

"No need, Duncan." The King said as he patted Duncan on the shoulder before approaching me. "You are Bryce's youngest are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met." Bowing my head in respect before answering.

"Yes, your majesty. My names Crystal."

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever men, but we are still awaiting your father." Tears welled up in my eyes, but I was determined not to lose control. Not in front of the King.

"He's not coming, your majesty." I took a deep breath, " He's dead and Highever castle has been taken." My heart ached as I said every word.

"Dead! What do you mean?" Clearly confused by the news I had told him. "Duncan do you know anything about this?"

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your majesty." The King was pacing up and down while he listened closely to what Duncan had to say. " Arl Howe has shown himself as a traitor, and overtaken Highever castle. Had we not escaped, he would of killed us and told you any story he wished." The king stopped in his tracks before turning to face us.

"I can scarcely…. Believe it. How could he think he would get away with such treachery." The King walked up to me and placed a compassionate hand on my shoulder. "As soon as we're done here I will turn my army north, and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

"Thank you, your majesty." Was all I could manage.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"When will he return?" I asked.

"Not until the battle is over I fear." Removing his hand, he continued. "Until then we cannot even send word. I apologise, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is the you vent your grief against the Darkspawn for the time being." Disappointment swelled within me, I wanted so much more. However the Darkspawn was the King's main concern.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits early to bore me with his strategies." The King chuckled.

"Your Uncle send his greetings, and reminds you Redcliff forces, could be here in less than a week." The King suddenly became more child like.

"Ha. Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters, and tomorrow should be no different."

"Your majesty sounds confident." I stated.

"Over confident some would say, Duncan."

"Your majesty. I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quiet as….." Duncan seamed to be searching for the right words. " Quickly as you might wish."

"I'm not even sure this is even a true Blight." Said the King "There's plenty of Darkspawn but alas no sign of an Archdemon."

"Disappointed? Your majesty." Duncan asked.

"I hoped for a war like in the tales. A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens, against a tainted God. But I suppose this will do. Farewell Grey Wardens." Both me and Duncan bowed as the King turned to leave.

We headed for the great stone bridge that headed into Ostragar. Duncan seamed to be worried about something.

"Is there something bothering you, Duncan?" letting a sigh escape his lips.

"I just wish the King would wait until we know for sure if this was a proper Blight."

"Do you think it is a blight? Duncan."

"I do and I think the King is rushing in, but don't let that worry you." Duncan turned to face Ostragar, before continuing. "This is Ostragar, take a look around. When your ready seek out Alistair, then we can being with the joining."

"Come on Ruffles." Padding after me we crossed the bridge. Once inside, the size was impressive. A large bonfire was alight in the middle of the square. Set back from the bonfire were the tents. That must be where the King went to talk to Loghain. Two royal guards stood outside one of the tents. Clearly the discussion was private and not to be interrupted. Malbri hounds could be heard in the distance. Set right back where the kennels. There were more tents leading round to the right of me, choosing to investigate, I followed the path round.

"Stay close boy. No wondering off." I could see a blue aura illuminating behind the tents. Followed by the odd flash of flame. There was a gap in the tents. So I went to take a closer look. Only to be confronted by a templer.

"The mages are practising, and shouldn't be disturbed." Not wanting to cause any trouble, I nodded politely to him before turning and leaving. I continued on my way. It wasn't long before I came to a place where a merchant was based. I though that it might be a good idea to stock up. I reached for my belt pouch. Only to find it missing. In the frantic rush to ready myself, and escape. I forgot to pick it up. Just more strain to add to my problems. Not only had Howe over run my home, killed my parents. I was also penniless. There was nothing for it. If I could find away, Howe would pay for his crimes by my hand. Right now there was nothing more I could do. So I went in search of Alistair.

Walking up some stairs that opened up into, what could have been a balcony of some sort. I stumbled across two men, that seamed to be having a animated conversation.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle." This man seamed flustered by the others presence.

"I simply came to deliever a message from the Reverend Mother, Ser mage. She desires your presence."

"What her Reverence desires, is no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens…." he paused but only briefly. "By the King's orders. I might add."

"Should I have asked her to wrote a note?" I had to bite my tongue, to keep myself from laughing. The comment only seemed to anger the mage further.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner."

"Yes , I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage boomed.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well." A smile crept on the seconds man face. "I was going to name one of my children after you…. The grumpy one."

"Enough. I will speak to the woman. If I must. Get out of my way fool." The mage left in a huff. Storming straight past me, glaring as he went.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Turning my attention to the voice that was now addressing me. I could see that he wasn't much older than myself. With blond hair, and wearing splintmail.

"That seamed awkward." I answered.

"Tell me about it. Wait we haven't met have we. I don't suppose you be another mage?" I shook my head before replying.

"You must be Alistair."

"And that makes you Duncan's new recruit, I suppose. Glad to meet you." To which he took my hand and shook it. "As the junior member of the order. I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining."

"The names Crystal."

"Right that was the name." Alistair paused and looked at me as if searching for something. "So I'm curious have you ever actually encountered Darkspawn before?"

"No can't say I have."

"When I fought my first one. I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another." Not wanting to dwell on what he just said, he quickly changed the subject. "Anyhow when your ready we'll had back to Duncan, no doubt he's eager to get started." He turned to leave.

"Wait, what was that argument about?" Alistair turned round to face me.

"With the mage?" I nodded waiting for him to continue. "the circle is here at the King's request, and the chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just LOVE letting the mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a awkward position, I was once a templer."

"A mage hunter?"

"That's not all templers do, but yes. The chantry raised me until Duncan recruited me six months ago." Alistair let his eyes fall. "I'm sure the Reverend Mother meant it as an insult, sending me as her messenger. And the mage picked right up on that. I would never had agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along." He looked up at me. "They didn't get the same message."

"Oh I see."

Heading back the way I came, I took time to look over my new companion. His blond hair was short, but with the front spiked up. He was handsome, and by judging his conversation with the mage. Had a witty sense of humour. It was then that I realised that he was the first person that had made me laugh, since I'd escaped Highever. I was distracted from my thoughts by Ruffles barking and playfully bounding round Alistair's feet.

"Your very lucky to have a Malbri hound of your own."

"Yes I know, he's my best friend, and a good judge of character." I smiled. " By the way he likes you."

"Well that's good to know that I'm less likely to loose a limb." A small laugh escaped my lips. It didn't take long to find Duncan standing by the bonfire.

"Ah so you've found Alistair then?"

"Yes." I simply replied.

"You didn't manage to find your fellow recruits, while you were scouting around." A simple shake of the head brought some disappointment to Duncan's face.

"I'll go and look for them." Alistair said as he turned to leave. Sitting by the fire I amused myself by playing with Ruffles. It wasn't long before Alistair returned with two men in tow.

"Ah now we're all here. We may now begin the joining." I stood up to stand by the others waiting for Duncan to continue. "But first I have a small task for you."

"What's with all the secrecy?" a slender man with black hair piped up.

"All will be revealed in time." Duncan's voice smoothed over the man. "As you'll be working together maybe you should introduce yourselves."

"I'm Daveth." said the man who interrupted Duncan.

"They call me Jory." Said the other who was much taller and broadly built, with very short hair.

"Call me Crystal."

"There now we may get on with the task at hand." Duncan starred into the fire before continuing. "I need you to go into the Wilds and collect three vials of Darkspawn blood." Said Duncan as he handed me the empty vials.

"The Wilds on our own." Jory said with his voice on a nervous edge.

"That's why I'll be accompanying you." Alistair spoke.

"So just three vials of blood." I said.

"Unfortunately there is another task." Duncan sighed. "There are some documents. Treaties that were signed long ago. That will need retrieving. They're located in an old Grey Warden outpost."

"So you want three vials of blood and the treaties fetching." I said as I was making mental notes. Glancing around Daveth and Jory had concern written across their faces, Alistair was the most relaxed out of all of us.

"Come on boy." I said as we turned to go.

"Your Malbri will have to stay here. This is something you must do alone." Duncan spoke. Ruffles let out a sad whine.

"Stay here and keep yourself out of trouble." Rubbing my loyal friend behind the ears, "I'll be back before you know it." I stood up to leave, but as I did. I caught sight of Alistair watching me. When our eyes met, he quickly adverted his gaze. A smile crept onto my face, was he watching me I wondered o myself.

**Author's notes. Well here's another chapter to our story, I know there's a lot of conversation, but I think that's the key to the story so far. Anyway hope you all enjoy. Please review. some on the script as I was not really happy with the way it read so please enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. This story is just for fun only**

**Memoirs of Lady Cousland **

Chapter 4

Alistair indicated the way we needed to go. Tacking one last look back at my furry friend, I followed the others. Alistair fell into step beside me, as we quietly walked to the gate. Walking right past the kennels, the howling cry of the hounds filled the air. The guard greeted us at the gate, before opening it to allow us to step foot into the Wilds. The Wilds was how I pictured them. Dense scrubland with large tree looming through the mist, that hung thickly in the air. I could see why there was dread in people's hearts, when they spoke of the Wilds. it was a depressing place. That you could easily get lost in.

"Lets stick together, the quicker we get this done. The quicker we can get out of here." I hissed. They all nodded in agreement. Cautiously we headed into the Wilds, following the trail clearly scouts form Ostragar had used. Movement caught my eye. I held up my hand bringing the group to a halt.

"I don't think we're alone?" I whispered. I continued to scan the mist trying to find whatever had caught my attention. The group readied themselves. A deep throated growl came from my right.

"Wolves." I cried, as one lunged from the mist, fangs bared. Quickly side stepping the attack, I managed to evade the saliva covered teeth. Slowly more of the pack emerged from the mist. Six I counted in all. The first wolf lunged towards Alistair, which he deflected with his shield. Sending the wolf crashing to the ground. Seizing the moment, I brought my sword down through the wolf's head with a crunch. Turning to see where the others were, I saw that two wolves had already been dealt with. The remaining three seamed on edge, unsure whether to run or to continue with their attack. I lunged at the nearest, sensing my movement Alistair followed. The wolf managed to just avoid my strike, but didn't anticipate Alistair's advancement, piercing it through the heart. The other wolves sensing it was a lost cause turned and fled. Reaching for my knife, I started to skin the wolf carcass at my feet.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked as he watched me.

"Wolf pelts fetch some nice coin." I said, as I looked up from my task. Alistair removed his own knife, and it wasn't long before all four skins were placed into my pack.

Continuing on through the Wilds. Dark shadows haunted every nook and cranny. Putting everyone on edge. It wasn't long before a ransacked wagon came into view. The horse that had been pulling the wagon, laid on the ground, after being ripped apart by Maker knows what. Warily we edged near, encase whatever had done this was still around.

"Do you hear that?" Daveth said in a hushed voice. As I peered round the wagon, I saw an injured man crawling on the ground.

"Hold on." I called. Keeling down I examined the man injuries.

"We were scouting in the Wilds, when we were ambushed." the man stuttered.

"I have some bandages in my pack." Alistair said as he knelt down beside me. Alistair managed to patch him up, I was surprised at how competent he was at his task. Slowly the scout got to his feet.

"Thank you I can make it now." slowly he disappeared from view. A worried look crept over Jory's face.

"Did you hear that?" Jory said "An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by Darkspawn." Alistair face Jory.

"Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." Alistair spoke calmly trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere.

"Those soldiers were careful." Jory spat "And they were overwhelmed. How many Darkspawn can us four slay?" Jory said, clearly on edge form what he'd just seen " A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forest!" Alistair raised his hands pleading with Jory to calm.

"There are Darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is reckless. We should go back." insisted Jory. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He began to relax from my touch.

"Over coming these dangers, are part of our test." I said.

"That's…. true." Jory said defeated.

"Know this." Alistair spoke drawing are attention. " All Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. Whatever their cunning. I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

"You see, Ser knight. We might die, but we'll be warned first." Daveth teased.

"That's …. reassuring." Stuttered Jory.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make it easy however." Alistair warned. "Come on lets move on." Alistair said as he gestured for us to leave.

Carefully we advanced through the Wilds. Picking our way round fallen trees and thickets. While watching Alistair, to see if he gave any indication that Darkspawn were around. Suddenly after what felt like hours, Alistair raised his hand indicating for us to halt. His eyes were focused ahead, as if he was searching. Crouching down he headed quietly forward. Following his lead, we did the same. Until we reached the edge of some sort of clearing. That's when I first saw Darkspawn. It was a sight nothing could prepare me for. Black diseased and corrupted skin covered in scars. Some were dwarf sized with demonic grins, others were tall ones in armour, covered in ferrous spikes. Alistair indicated that this was a small group, probably scouts of some kind. Looking around it was a good location to set-up an ambush. The group was small and should be easy to take. I indicated to Daveth, to flank right. His sneaking skills made him ideal. I was going to flank left, and Alistair and Jory, were going to charge the middle. Once they had caused confusion within the group, Daveth and I would take advantage and attack from the flanks. Everyone agreed with the plan. Once Alistair could see the Daveth and me had reached position. He let out an almighty battle cry, and charged the nearest. Slashing it down before it had time to reacted. Black blood sprayed forth from the creature. Splattering Alistair's armour. Jory was manoeuvring his great sword with surprising ease, his blows were powerful. Switching between parries and jabs. The Darkspawn roared into action, swarming towards Alistair and Jory. With such fury that two of their kind had been cut down. Just before they were about to reach them Daveth and I seized the moment. I dashed in, thrusting my dagger into the neck of a tall Darkspawn in front of me. It never saw me coming, as it's attention was focused on Alistair. I charged for the next, but the Darkspawn was aware of my presence, after seeing it's fellow fall. it swung at me, with it's crude sword. Fury flashed through it's bulging white eyes. I danced round it's blade. As I brought my sword around in a arc, slashing the creature across the face. The creature screamed in pain. That's when I pressed home my advantage, impaling the creature on my sword. Black blood flowed down the blade. The creature slumped, so I kicked back the creature, freeing my blade. I turned to see Alistair knocking down the last of the creature, with his shield. Before Jory drove his sword into the Darkspawn's black hear. I looked down at the creature at my feet. It was only now I could see the true horror of the beast. It was a hideous mockery of a human man. Not only was scars crisscrossing it's form, but it's skin was boiled and puckered. It's armour, if that's what you could call it. Was a mishmash of metal covered in rust and held together by scraps of cloth.

"Truly hideous aren't they." Alistair said as he walked over to me. Wiping the black blood from his blade. All I could do was nod my head in agreement. As I reached into my pack to retrieve the blood vial. I crossed the clearing and handed one each to Daveth and Jory. I bent down over the Darkspawn taking my dagger, I sliced open the creature's neck. The black blood trickled into the vial. It wasn't long before the vial was full. Glancing round I could see the others were still busy, and Alistair wasn't looking my way. But clearly keeping an eye out for further danger. Quickly I ran my hands over the corpse, looking for anything of value. Tucked inside a crevice in it's armour was a garnet. I quickly put it in my pack, before turning away from the fallen beast.

**Author's note: another chapter done thank you to all those that have read all the chapters so far I really appreciate, your views. Like I said before I'm not going to write every fight you have in the game otherwise chapters would be silly long.**

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**

**Asuka_uk **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. This story is just for fun only**

**Memoirs of Lady Cousland **

Chapter 5

Alistair had suggested that since we had the blood, that we should avoid any more confrontations with more Darkspawn. Clearly theses treaties were of great importance to the Grey Wardens. With the use of Alistair's senses avoiding the Darkspawn was fairly ease. Although only one of the two groups that we encountered came close to discovering our presence.

The former outpost of the Grey Wardens was nothing more than a desolate ruin. As we approached, a beautiful white flower caught my eye.

"That looks like the flower, the Kennel Master was asking anyone. Who was going out into the Wilds to bring back." Daveth said.

"Why was he asking for such a flower?" I enquired.

"Something about using it in a potion, to treat the Malbri." As I knew how valuable a loyal Malbri was. I placed the flower into my pack. We picked our way into the fallen tower. Rubble littered the floor from where it fell in from the ceiling above. There lying in the corner, split open was a chest. I reached in searching for the scrolls, but there was nothing inside.

"Well, well. What have we here?" I turned to see were this new voice was coming from. A women was walking towards us. Her jet black hair tied up into a knot. Her leather skirt rustled as she walked. And her purple top that was draped around her shoulders didn't leave much to the imagination. "Are you a vulture, I wonder. A scavenger poking amidst a corpse who's bones where long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn filled Wilds of mine. In search of easy prey. What say you, scavenger or intruder?" She leaned on a pillar watching us intently.

"I am a Grey Warden, who once own this tower." I answered.

"It's a tower no longer. The Wilds observably claimed this desolated corpse." She said as she gestured to the ruins around us " I've watched your progress for sometime, where do they go? I wonder, why are they here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" Alistair reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Don't answer her. She looks chasten, and that means others maybe nearby."

"Oooww you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you." The woman called directly at Alistair.

"Yes… swooping is bad." Alistair said in a low hushed voice.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds. She is." Daveth chipped in "She'll turn us into toads." The woman found their state of alarm amusing.

"Witch of the Wilds, such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own. You there." She pointed at me "Tell me your name and I tell you mine. Let us be civilised." Not wanting to force a confrontation I decided to play along.

"I am Crystal, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"That is a proper civil greeting even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." Morrigan seamed taken aback by my introduction. It didn't take long for her, to go back to the vain tone she used before. "Shall I guess you purpose. You sort something in that chest. Something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer." Alistair said "You stole them didn't you. Your some kind of sneaky witch thief." I nudged Alistair trying to stop him provoking her further.

"How very elegant. How does one steel from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seams. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest the you return them."

"I will not, for it was not I who remove them. Invoke a name that no longer means nothing here if you wish. I am not threatened." Stepping in front of Alistair to stop the argument. For it was getting us nowhere.

"May I ask who did then?"

"It was my mother in fact." was all the reply I got.

"Can you take me to her?" I requested.

"There is a sensible request I like you."

"I'd be careful." Alistair urged "First it's I like you, but then ZAP frog time."

"She'll put us all in the pot." Daveth cautioned "She will just you watch."

"If the pots warmer than this forest, then it will be a nice change." Jory said.

"Follow me then if it pleases you." Morrigan said as she turned to lead the way. We had no choice but to follow.

We found ourselves at a hut deep in the Wilds.

"Greetings Mother, I bring before you four Grey Wardens who…."

"I see them girl, hmmm much as I expected." Morrigan's mother was an old weathered woman, but there was something about her.

"Are we suppose to believe you were expecting us." Alistair asked.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open ones arms wide. Either way ones a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her."

"Quiet Daveth if she'd really a witch. Do you want to make her mad." Jory urged.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it's not I who decides, believe what you will. And what of you? From your woman's mind. What do you see? Or do you believe as the others do?" I carefully considered my words before specking.

"I believe you have something I need."

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, mother."

"True they came for their treaties. Yes, and before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago." she said as she handed me the documents. "I have protected these."

"You… oh you protected the,?" Alistair said in a confused tone.

"And why not. Take them to your Grey Wardens, and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realise."

"Thank you for protecting them." I said.

"My my such manners, always in the last place you look…. Much like stockings. Do not mind me you have what you've come for." She said waving us off.

"Time for you to go then."

"Do not be ridicules girl, these are you guests."

"Oh very well, I shall show you out the woods." Morrigan said as she began to lead us away. "Follow me."

Author's note. I personally love this scene with the introduction of Morrigan so I've not messed with it much.

Thanks again for reading, please review

Asuka_uk


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. This story is just for fun only**

**Memoirs of Lady Cousland **

Chapter 6

Morrigan lead us right back to the gates of Ostragar, but before we could thank her. She disappeared from view. It felt good to be out of the Wilds. Alistair wanted us to get straight back to Duncan. But I had some business that need to be taken care of first.

"I'll meet you over there shortly. I just need to speak to the Kennel Master." I said as I turned away.

Wondering round it wasn't hard to find the Kennel Master, tending to some of the hounds.

"Excuse me. I heard you were looking for a flower?" The man looked up from his task.

"Yes, I need it for a poultice to help the hounds combat the taint." I reached into my backpack and pulled out the white flower, I found earlier.

"Here, is this it?" his eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Yes, that's it." He took it carefully from my hands, "Here's a few silver for you troubles." The Kennel Master placed three silvers in my hand. Nodding my head as a word of thanks. I headed back towards Duncan.

Alistair and the others were waiting with Duncan. I didn't get very far, when Ruffles came bounding over barking excitedly at my feet. Ruffles' commotion caused everyone to look up, making me blush.

"Clam down boy. I told you I wouldn't be long." I rubbed him behind the ears to calm him down, before rejoining the others.

"Ah your back." Duncan greeted "Have you the vials of blood?"

"Yes." I said as I passed them over.

"And what of the treaties?"

"Yes, but Alistair maybe you should tell him about Morrigan and her Mother." I said as I was rummaging in my backpack.

"We ran into some apostates, who seamed to be guarding the treaties." Alistair explained.

"She also said the Blight's threat is very real. More than realised." I added.

"You did well in retrieving the treaties. Why don't you hold on to them for the time being." Duncan said.

"What of these apostates?" Alistair asked.

"You did not anger them, and they've caused no harm. So let it be. The Blight is more important. Now unless there us any other business. I suggest that we proceed with the joining." All of us shook our heads. " then it takes a few minuets to prepare. So let us make haste."

We were waiting in a secluded area of Ostragar away from the royal tents, and the main army. A stone alter was the only thing present.

"The more I hear about the joining the less I like it." Jory said his voice unsure.

"Are you blabbering again." Daveth jested.

"Why all these damn tests. Have I not earned my place." Jory's pride seamed hurt.

"Maybe it's tradition." Daveth said "Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

"I swear, I'm braver than both of you, and I'm a woman." I said as I observed the other two argue.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with child, on the way. If they had warned me. It just doesn't seam fair." Hearing that, I wanted to tell Jory what had happened at Highever. How Howe had slaughtered my family. That maybe too his wife was in danger, but Duncan interrupted before I had a chance to speak.

"At last we come to the joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight. When humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

"We're going to drink the blood of those creatures." Jory gasped.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan confirmed.

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn, and use it to slay the Archdemon." persuaded Alistair.

"We've come this far." I said as I stepped forward.

"We speak only a few words prior to the joining." Said Duncan "But these words have been said since the first. Alistair if you would." Alistair took a deep breath before he spoke, in a solemn voice.

"Join us. Brothers and sisters. Join us, in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us. We carry the duty that cannot be forsworn, and should you perish. Know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten…. And that one day we shall join you." Duncan turned and picked up a chalice filled with the black vile blood.

"Daveth step forward." Duncan called. Daveth took the chalice from Duncan. He paused before taking a big mouthful of the taint. Duncan quickly reached forward taking the chalice away. Daveth's body hunched over his eyes rolled back. A gut wrenching howl escaped his lips, bfore he collapsed to the ground, and fell silent. "I'm sorry Daveth." Duncan then turned to Jory "Step forward Jory."

"But I have a wife and child." Jory started backing away "Had I known."

"There is no turning back." Duncan warned.

"No you ask to much." Jory drew his sword "There is no glory in this." Jory didn't stand a chance. Duncan parried Jory's attack before stabbing the man through the heart.

"I'm so sorry." Duncan whispered in his ear before letting the body fall to the ground. "But the joining is not yet complete." Duncan turned to face me "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Duncan placed the chalice into my hands. The smell of the blood made me want to heave, but I suppressed the feeling. I took one last look at my fallen recruits, before drinking the dark taint "From this moment forth you are a Grey Warden." Those were the last words I heard before the pain hit. A burning sensation spread across my whole body. That's when I saw it. A huge black dragon gazing at me. Like it was watching me, before it let out a thunderous roar. Slowly I began to open me eyes, two familiar faces came into focus.

"It is finished, welcome." greeted the first face, it was Duncan.

"Two more deaths. In my joining only one of us died, but it was…horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through." Alistair said as he helped me to my feet.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"Now I know why you keep the joining a secret. Nothing could have prepared me for that." I told them.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked. I nodded in reply "I had terrible dreams after my joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn." Duncan said "as we all do. That and many other things, can be explained in the months to come." Curiosity wondered through my mind. If the joining was kept a secret, what other secrets did the order keep.

"before I forget." Alistair said interrupting my own thoughts "there is one last part to your joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendent." Alistair handed me a simple gold pendent with runes carved delicately around the edge." Something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far." sorrow crossed Alistair's face clearly remembering something.

"Take sometime." Duncan said as he placed a hand on my shoulder "When your ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King."

"Very well. Where is the meeting?" I asked.

"The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." with that Duncan turned away and left with Alistair, who gave me a slight smile as he went. Ruffles stood by my side. Watching my every move. He had been unusually quiet.

"What's up boy?" He sniffed me cautiously had the taint endangered the bond between us. "It's me Ruffs." Slowly his muscles eased and gave my hand a huge lick. Sighing with relief that my furry friend still recognised me. I made my way down the stairs. My legs felt shaky as if they were going to give out on me. Strength slowly returned to me. It was then that I remembered the wolf pelts in my pack. So I set off to find the merchant I saw earlier.

The merchant was where he was before. His stall stocked a wide range, from swords and shields. To poultices and gifts.

"Excuse me, I was wondering what price would you give me for four wolf pelts." I asked. The merchant took them from my hand, and eyed them closely .

"They've been skinned cleanly and are nice quality. So how's twelve silvers per pelt." He offered.

"That's fine." So in my hand he placed forty eight silvers. "Could I get two healing poultice and some Malbri crunch."

"Thirty eight silvers for you miss." Knowing that was practically all my money. I needed those supplies. It was only as I was only as I was handing the coin over, that I noticed something glinting at the bottom of my pouch. It was the garnet I took from the Darkspawn.

"Oh, and what about this?" I asked letting the light bounce off at different angles.

"That's pretty. Fifty silvers." I left feeling good about myself. I had supplies in my pack, and some coin in my pouch. My fortunes could be turning round for the better. I started to make my way to the meeting Duncan had spoke of.

As I approached I could see three men hunched over a map on a long table. I recognized two of the men. One was Duncan, the other was King Cailan. The other man I had not met before. He had long black hair, and wore heavy silverette plate mail. Alistair was there as well standing back, looking very uncomfortable, like he really didn't want to be there. I made my way to stand beside Alistair, listening to the argument that the three men where having.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assure." Said the King.

"You risk to much Cailan!" The one called Loghain shouted, he spoke towards the King, as if he was just a child. "The Darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you, to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case" The King said defensively "Perhaps we should wait for the Orlesain forces to join us after all."

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesains to defend ourselves." Loghain raised his hands in protest, as he spoke.

"It's not a fool notion. Our arguments with the Orlesains are a thing of the past…and you will remember who is King." Loghain tone dropped to icily cold.

"How fortunate, Maric did not live to see this son, ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century." The King's voice changed to one of triumph.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice. Won't they? Duncan are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your Majesty." Duncan said in a soothing tone.

"Crystal, I understand congratulations are in order." The King said addressing me personally.

"I don't feel particully special, your Majesty."

"Oh but you are. Every Grey Warden is needed now more than ever."

"Your fascination." Loghain interrupted "With glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

"Fine, speak your strategy" The King sighed "The Grey Wardens and I draw the Darkspawn into charging our lines and then?" The King siad as he ran his hands across the map. Loghain let out a sigh.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon. Signalling my men to charge from cover."

"The flank the Darkspawn. I remember." The King chirped "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light the beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there." Loghain stated "It's not a dangerous task, bit it is vital."

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Crystal to make sure it's done." The King said as he indicated towards us.

"I'll do my best, your Majesty." I replied.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much." Loghain snapped "Is that wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Warden battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

"Your Majesty." Duncan interrupted "You should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing."

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the wilds." Loghain said bitterly.

"Isn't that what your men are here for? Duncan." The King asked.

"I…..yes your Majesty." Duncan said defeated.

"Your Majesty." Interrupted a mage "The tower and it's beacon are unnecessary The Circle of Maji…"

"We will not trust any lives to your spells mage." The Reverand Mother hissed. "Save them for the Darkspawn."

"Enough." Loghain boomed "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you Loghain." The king said as his child like behaviour shone through. "I can not wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden, to stem the tide of evil." Loghain turned and began to walk away before finally speaking.

"Yes Cailan. A glorious moment for us all."

Author's note. I get the feeling Loghain's up to something, and It's not going to be good, but our heroine will win out won't she?

Thanks for reading, Please review

Asuka_uk


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. This story is just for fun only**

**Memoirs of Lady Cousland **

Chapter 7

In silence we made our way back to the bonfire, it wasn't till we're back that Duncan Spoke.

"You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure that the beacon is lit."

"What?" Alistair blurted out " I won't be in the battle."

"This is by the King's personal request Alistair. If the beacon is not lit. Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan explained trying to subdue Alistair's emotions.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case right." Alistair argued.

"I agree with Alistair." I said. I wanted to get myself into some action, to vent my grief and anger on the Darkspawn. Like the King had advised me to do, until I could talk to Fergus.

"That's not your choice. If King Cailan, wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit. Then Grey Wardens will be there." Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the Darkspawn, exciting or no…."

"I get it. I get it. Just so you know if the King ever asks me to put on a dress, and dance the Remigold. I'm drawing the line Darkspawn or no." I gave Alistair a nudge in the ribs followed by my best playful look.

"I'd like to see that."

"For you maybe." Alistair said before acting all coy. "But it has to be a pretty dress." A smile found it's way onto my lips. Which Alistair returned with his boyish grin. It was only when Duncan let out a sigh that drew our attention back to him.

"You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate, and up to the tower entrance. Form the top you'll look over the entire valley."

"When will I know when to light the beacon?" I asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan explained. To which Alistair nodded indicating he knew what signal Duncan was referring to.

"Alright I know what to do." Duncan turned and left to join the other Grey Wardens on the front line. Incense filled the air from the priests blessing the troops, in the Maker's name. The battle was at hand.

"Come on we better make a move." Alistair said rousing me from my thoughts.

"Alright let's go. Ruffles come." We made our way to the stone bridge that I crossed, when I first entered Ostragar. Shouts could be heard as we approached, the battle had begun. As we rounded the corner, a flight of fire arrows was released, looking like a thousand bright stars in the sky. Looking at one another for a brief moment. We picked up the pace. Looking over at the battlefield below, it was hard to tell who had the upper hand. It all looked like a mass of angry ants.

"LOOK OUT." Someone shouted, attracting my attention. A giant fireball of rock, crashed into the bridge several meters in front of us. The impact knocked me off my feet, sending me flying to the ground. Scrambling to regain my footing a helpful hand lifted me up.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked.

"Yes but we need to get a move on." Running past where the rock had hit, few archers where trying to get back on to their feet. Others lay where they fell, their bodies buckled and broken. Making it across the bridge and through the gate. The tower was in sight. It was then a mage came running up.

"Darkspawn are over running the tower, we need help."

"Calm down, we here to assist with the signal." I said.

"Your Grey Wardens, the tower, Darkspawn have made it inside. No one can light the signal." The mage said trying to hurry us along. Making a final dash to the tower. Pushing the doors open, an eerie silence welcomed us. The mage started whispering arcanic words, which I didn't understand. A few moments later, magical flame coated our swords. Steadily we proceed through the first floor of the tower. The only thing that seemed out of place was a huge hole in the ground. Either the ground had given way, or something very big had made that hole. Tightening my grip on my sword. The mage indicated that the stairs o the next floor wasn't far, just round the corner. Humming could be heard through the next door. Not sweet humming done on a bright sunny day. But a demonic humming that sent dread through your soul. Opening the door something let out a wild cry. Not wanting to be rushed. I kicked the door back, knocking back whatever was standing on the other side. A small dwarf size Darkspawn, which later I would learn is called a Genlock. Hissed and raised it's bow at me. I rushed it not wanting an arrow in my side. I swept my sword in a wide arc. Knocking the bow from its hands. Before bringing it round again, cutting the vile creatures head off. Catching sight of one rushing in from my side. I braced myself ready to deflect the blow. But before it could reach me. It was engulfed in a fireball of flame. The creature screamed as its flesh burned. Before collapsing on the floor. Seeing the last one on the stairs. I made for it. Seeing me coming it released an arrow, only to be blocked by Alistair's shield as he stood in front off me. The creature was at first stunned, then outraged that it's arrow had been stopped. And roared with fury. Seizing the moment, I danced round Alistair' shield. Placing my dagger into its neck. Removing my dagger its body slumped to the ground.

"Maker's breath!" Alistair grasped. "What are these Darkspawn doing ahead of the horde? There wasn't suppose to be any resistance here." I turned to face him.

"Weren't you complaining that you wouldn't get to fight." I teased.

"Hey your right, I guess there is a silver lining here. If you think about it." He walked to my side. "At any rate, we need to hurry. We need to get up to the top of the tower, and light the signal fire in time. Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal." Nodding in agreement.

"We need to move."

Racing up the stairs, further into the tower. Upon reaching the next level, hounds could be heard barking. Alistair indicated Darkspawn where ahead. Peering round the door. I could see Malbri hounds shut in their kennels. Darkspawn all around them, tormenting them. Looking to my left I saw the release lever on the wall. Pulling the lever the hounds leapt out, and began to attack their tormentors. Taking advantage of the confusion we hurried on. Our progress not being impeded, or noticed. We rushed to the top. Leaving the crunching of bones behind. Running into the top level. Only to be confronted by a daunting sight. A Darkspawn as big as a house with formidable horns, crouching over fallen bodies. Ripping them apart with it's teeth, and eating them. It stopped and turned hearing our approach. Roaring with a thunderous sound, spitting saliva. It turned and charged.

"Not an ogre." Alistair sighed. Splitting up so it couldn't single out anyone of us. It clawed out with its huge hands. The mage stayed back sending out arcane missiles as fast as he could. Ruffles bit at its ankles infuriating the creature. It kicked out in retaliations, but Ruffles was too nimble. I kept jabbing its side with my dagger. Its side became stained in blood. Alistair lunged at its head on, driving his sword into the beast's belly. Enraged the creature flew his arms out wildly knocking Alistair to the ground. With Alistair in its sights the beast raised its fists above its head. I couldn't loose someone else. I raced at the creature leaping on its back driving my sword through its head. Its legs buckled and threatened to fall backwards on top of me. I wrenched my sword free, and leapt to safety. As the beast fell causing the floor to vibrate. I ran over to Alistair and helped him up.

"We need to light the signal." Alistair gasped. Not wasting time I picked up a torch that was on the floor and threw it into the waiting timber. It caught light instantly, sending a huge flare into the air, for Teyrn to see. It was then that everything went black.

**Author's note, another chapter done, please review all comments welcome.**

**Hoped you enjoyed Asuka_uk**


End file.
